1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensing apparatus, in particular in dispensing powder into hard gelatin capsules or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From German Patent DE 100 01 068 C1, a dispensing device is known, which includes an incrementally rotated dispensing disk in the base of which boards are embodied which cooperate with stuffing dies that are movable up and down. The stuffing dies are disposed on a common stuffing die holder, and as they dip into the bores they press the powder into powder metal compacts. To detect spring breakage and to be able to draw a conclusion about the mass of the compacts, means are provided that detect the spring travel of the expulsion die at the immediately preceding stuffing die. In one exemplary embodiment, the stuffing dies directly preceding the expulsion dies are each provided with a travel pickup—such as a strain gauge or an inductive sensor. Thus both spring breakage and incorrect dosages can be detected.